Just a Little Faster
by BrinaXHime
Summary: Grimmjow/OC, Ulquiorra/OC. A twisted love tale between a young female and picking between a god like creature and her cold knight in shining armor.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Azmarie Kurazaki

Age: 19

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 105.87 lbs.

Family: Isshin (dad) Karin (sister) Yuzu (sister) Ichigo (brother)

Race: Human, vizard

Power: controls fire, and can do alchemy

Personality: could give a shit less what people think about her, if she catches u talking about her she'll fucking shoot you, caring to her family, finds things funny at inappropriate times, pervert, hates people who cut down others, hyper, sugar junky, crazy, likes to have a good time, violent, can be sweet and gentle sometimes, only sometimes though, very protected about people she cares about (family, friends, lovers)

Likes: kittens, guns, shirtless guys, porno addict, caramel, strawberries, chocolate, rain/lightning/thunder

Dislikes: bitches, dogs, hoes, Taco Bell, reading books, running

Weapons: gun, named Kurohime (black princess) and her alchemy which she performs without a circle

Friends: all of Ichigo's, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gen, couple of people at her university, but she's a loner, Ulquirra later on

Enemies: her fan boys, Tousen

* * *

I sighed trying to take a nap in my crappy bed. Yep welcome to crappy ass Hueco Mundo. Were once you get past the dessert there's more sand! Boring as hell to. I miss Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and daddy. I glared at the door opened.

"Aizen wishes to see you trash." Ulquirra stated unemotionally.

"Oh hey emo boy!" I smiled rolling my eye and sitting up. "How bout you carry me? Huh I'll join you if you do."

"I don't touch trash." he glared coldly as he walked out.

I rolled my eyes and fallowed him out. There is probably a meeting going on. I skipped in front of him and kicked the door smirking and crossing my arms as everybody stared at me.

"Hey my bitches haven't seen u in a while." I laughed as I walked up to Aizen. "Oh and guess what, besides I know the question but I have to tell you some thing first."

"What now Azmarie." He sighed keeping his bored expression.

"Ulquirra blew your shot at getting me to join." I smiled.

"Ulquirra?" he glared at him.

"I didn't feel the need to touch the trash." He simply sighed

"Oh that hurts fuck face." I laugh acting hurt and placing my hand on my chest. "I'm sorry but once you guys treat me like the breathing person I am with sore muscles from the shitty ass bed you make me sleep on. Hell the floor is softer than that crank."

"Fine I shall move you to a new room." Aizen sighed resting his head on his hand. "Since you have been fairly good so far I give the rest of the day to roam free.''

"Wow, thanks smexy!" I smile giving him a thumbs up as I turned to walk out.

Since all the Espada's and there Fraccoin's are in Aizen's meeting I'll probably just go do something like sleep. I sighed leaning against the wall as I walked to Grimmjow's bedroom. I kicked the door open not having the strength to lift my hands out of my pockets. I collapsed on his bed sniffing his pillows. Just like him. His musky scent. I curled into a ball as I kicked my shoes and then my skinny jeans off wrapping up in his blanket with just my underwear, bra, and tank top as I fell asleep.

* * *

Brina: I hope it's good so far -.-' I umm, really like this one though so ya. What do you guys...

Grimm: Why the fuck is she naked on my bed!1

Brina: Se has clothes on Neko-Jow!

Grimm: You little *goes to attack*

Brina: NU!

Ulqui: *pulls me into arms* Bad, kitty.

Brina: Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

"Hey Grimmjow why are Azmarie's pants laying in your doorway?" Nnoitra asked slinging an arm over the blue haired Espada.

"Like the hell I would know." He growled pushing him of his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Hey Grimmjow can I borrow Azmarie for a minute?" Szayzl asked standing in his door way in front of him.

"What the hell? No, get the hell out of my fucking room." Grimmjow yelled pushing him

"I'll get my chance some day." Szayzl said pushing up his glasses as he walks away.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and slams his door shut. He notices Azmarie's pants and plain black sandals flown across his room. He sighs as he stairs at the mound of bright blonde hair sticking out from the blankets. He pulled the blanket off and she slightly shivered as the sudden cold. Grimmjow smirked as he saw the (huge pedo moment in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!) half naked teen in his bed. She was cuddling with his pillow tightly pushed to her chest. Her long blonde hair spread out around her.

"Why must you always take my bed?" He smirked pulling the pillow out of her grasp and lying down next to her.

Azmarie lightly cuddles into his chest. Her hands lightly lying folded in between them. He sighs wrapping an arm around her waist and shoulder bringing her closer to him. She moaned slightly, making Grimmjow's eyes snap open. He rolls his eyes and figures that it's impossible she loves him like he does her. He sighs and decides to take a nap.

Azmarie's POV

I opened my eyes to see Grimmjow holding me tightly. I sighed and pushed my self closer to him. We always do this when I get free days. I go to his room to take a nap and he comes in after the meeting and takes a nap with me to. If Ichigo found out he'll kill both of us. Or just Grimmjow. He'll never love me like I do him. When ever I go to the human world to get stuff and he's with me he doesn't pay attention. All he does is staring at those other stupid woman.

Even when I try to talk to him. Everything I say he doesn't listen just nods and goes whatever, cool, or shut up you annoys me. Maybe I should just give up on him all together. Just run back to the human world when no one is looking. Szayzl said all I have to do is let him try something and I can go back home. But he's my friend, and I'm afraid of what he's going to do to me.

I closed my eyes as I felt Grimmjow move next to me. His arms moved away from me as he stood up and walked away from the bed. A blanket lightly fell on me as he pulled it up. He stretched lightly yawning.

"Damn, this woman can sleep. Complete opposite of her dumb ass brother." He growled walking out of the room slamming the door hard.

I winced slightly, as if it were a blow to my heart, since it was. I wish he would quit calling me woman. I sighed sitting up and pulling my pants on. I pulled on my sandals and opened Grimmjow's dresser pulling out one of his jackets and putting it on and walking out of the room lightly shutting the door. I walked solemnly down the hall. Every one knew I was in love with him but Grimmjow didn't even notice me. He acted like a big brother and protected me, probably so Ichigo doesn't kill him.

"Hey Azmarie." Nnoitra sighed slinging an arm over my shoulder and walking next to me. "Tell me what's wrong today."

"Is he blind or just hates me?" I asked wiping my eyes lightly at the tears which threatened to fall.

"He's just retarded Az." Nnoitra shrugs. "You shouldn't waste your time on him."

"I'm just so confused Nnoitra." I sob turning around to bury my head in his chest. "What do I do? I'm lost and don't know which way to go any more!"

"Tell him. If he says he hates you I'll kill him and so will Ichigo." He nods smirking slightly at the thought.

"But, but." I whine hugging him. "Sigh. You are just like a big brother too. Always watching over me. Thanks. I'm going to find Grimmjow!"

"Wait why are you wearing his coat?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm cold!" I roll my eyes holding my hand p for a preppy pose, only the sleeves being to long on my covered my hand. "Any who later Nnoitra!"

"Later my sweet little bunny." He flicked his wrist walking away. "Grimmjow went some were by the kitchen I think.'

"Thank you!" I call running and laughing.

After several minutes I reach the kitchen and spot Grimmjow. I go to call his name but see him flirting with Lolly. She smirks at me while he lightly kisses her neck. I slowly back away and shaking my head. Her grin widens as his hand goes up her shirt. She knew about my crush so she does this. I flash stepped away hiccupping and sobbing. I lightly clutch the wall as my stomach starts to hurt. I lean against the wall and slowly walk to Szayzl's lab. I knock on the door.

"What do you want? Oh Azmarie!" he got a giant smile on his face but growled at my tears. "What happened?"

"I want to go home. Do what you have to but let me go home, please." I almost yelled collapsing to my knees. "They were kissing. Grimmjow and Lolly were kissing and she was smiling at me! I just want to leave, please Szayzl. I'm begging you."

"Come in here." He whispered helping me up and carrying me to a bed. "I'm not sure this will work but since you came I'll try. It will make your reiatsu stronger and you'll be faster."

"Well can we get this over with?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"'It will hurt for a moment though."

"Okay." I wince slightly as he pulled my sleeve up and stuck a needle in my arm. "That wasn't that bad!"

"Okay. Now I need to have my girls set the door up." He smiled.

"Can I say good bye to Nnoitra and Hallibal first?'" I asked standing up feeling better already.

"Of course since. I'll have the gate up for you at midnight. This is in 3 hours." Szayzl said hugging me and kissing my forehead. "Later meet me in training grounds 13."

"Okay. If Aizen-Sama asks tell him that I went home." I sigh. "I don't care if I get turned into an Espada I just want to be with my family at home."

He nods and pushes me out the door. "The shot should take effect n 4, 3, 2, 1. Try it." he smiled.

"Okay?" I questioned then focused on flash stepping. Within a second I appeared in front of my room and back to Szayzl's. "Oh my god that is so cool. I love you!"

"I love you to bunny." He smiled using my nick name like Nnoitra. "Go say bye and hurry up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Brina: I am so sorry for the wait you guys! *^* But It is here. Please tell me how you like it~**

* * *

Part 3

Smiled and flash stepped to Nnoitra's room. Knocking on the door. Nnoitra opened it and stared at me with the same bored expression. Before he sensed my reiatsu get higher.

"What the hell did Szayzl do?" he growled slamming his door as he stepped out.

"Actually I agreed." I sighed fiddling my thumbs.

"Never mind we have a meeting to go to. Aizen actually kind of wants you to go though." He sighed walking me to the meeting room.

"Wait watches this!" I called grabbing his arm and flash stepping inside the room. All of the other Espada's were already there.

"What the hell did you do?" Nnoitra asked looking around.

"Hey Szayzl it works!" I called thumbs up. Completely ignoring Grimmjow who had a confused look.

"Azmarie, Szayzl has informed me of your plans." Aizen sighed. "So you wouldn't mind turning into an Espada?"

"Hell no!" I rolled my eyes. "Just give me a year then I'll be ready! Only I have to talk to you after this meeting. You know?"

"Okay." He sighed again.

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Grimmjow yelled standing up.

"Sit down now." I growled glaring at him. "You have no say in this when Aizen-Sama is speaking. So learn your place."

"You go Azmarie." Szayzl laughed clapping his hands.

Everybody sat back shocked while Grimmjow looked ready to kill someone.

"And Szayzl." Aizen smirked switching hands.

"Yes Lord Aizen?" he asked pushing up his glasses.

"When you make a deal with some one please notify me first." Aizen sneered. "And Azmarie I should've asked you what you wanted to get to become one of us. I'll have to speak to her about that to."

"Oh, he told you about that?" I sighed through gritted teeth knowing he was talking about Lolly. "Since I'm stronger I could easily kill her. Oh wait I bet you have excellent torture for her? You need a whip? I can buy one for you in the human world!"

"Now, now Azmarie. I'm really starting to like you more then ever." Aizen sighed getting up. "It pains me to know you weren't going to say goodbye to me."

"Because if I do I'll miss you!" I smiled rolling eyes and putting my hands on my hips as he put a strand of my hair in his hand. "You are like a father Aizen-Sama. And I love you. Good bye hurts too much for you. You, Szayzl, Nnoitra, and Hallibal are my family!"

"You are such a sweet little girl." He whispered kissing my forehead. "I will miss you dearly."

"Wait you won't miss me Azmarie?" Grimmjow yelled.

"What don't you get by shutting up?" I yelled turning to face him. "Jesus I swear to good your fucking mouth is going to get you killed you pansy ass bitch! When two people are talking you don't be disrespectful! Go fuck Lolly and shut the fuck up!"

"Shut up you whore!" Lolly yelled. "It's not my fault you..."

I cut her off by flash stepping behind her and pushing a hole in her stomach with my nails. She screamed and coughed up blood falling to the ground. I smirked and lightly licked my nails. Everybody stared at me. Grimmjow looked like he was about to blow.

"Don't let your guard down slut or else you might get cut!" I sang flash stepping to the door.

"Come here before you go and collect you things Azmarie." Aizen sighed happy some one finely shut Lolly up.

"Yes sir?' I lightly skipped back wiping the blood on Grimmjow's coat what I was still wearing.

"Won't you come back earlier?" He asked as I hugged him.

"Sorry but I already miss my family to death. And I might finish off Lolly." I laugh closing my eyes as I slowly started to cry. "I'll *hiccup* miss you though even if its or a year. You'll visits me right you guys?"

"I already miss you." Nnoitra rolled his eyes.

"Come here dear." Hallibal said and I flash stepped to her. "Don't cry bunny. Your to strong and beautiful. If any boy tries to touch you me, Nnoitra, and Szayzl kill them for you. I'm sure Aizen will to."

"I love you guys." I sobbed hugging her as she did to me. I got an evil idea. "I have to try this first though. Please everybody brace your self!"

"What are you doing?" Yammy asked confused.

"Revenge!" I laughed flash stepping in front of Ulquirra.

"Get away from me trash." He sighed.

"Cant so to bad." I whispered.

I lightly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to me his lips right in front of mine. I leaned forward pressing our lips together. I pulled my arms around his shoulder deepening it. He sat there shocked but kissed back. Realizing that it was against Grimmjow. I smirked and lightly licked his bottom lip, but his tongue invaded my mouth first. I slightly moaned and could feel everybody staring at us. His hands found there way to my sides pushing me against him harder. Making me moan again.

I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I enjoyed it to much. Here I was with the king of emo trying to get revenge on my ex-crush and I was slowly falling n love. After several minutes I pulled back, both of us breathing heavily and staring in each others eyes.

"Okay I'll be back in a couple of months now." I smiled brightly hugging Ulquirra who surprising hugged back. "Well I will be going home now. Good bye Ulquirra."

"I'll be waiting." He whispered smiling the slightest.

"Aizen if you'll do the honors." I smile still breathing heavily while I took off Grimmjow's jacket and burning it, dropping it on the floor. "One for the rode?"

"Of course." Ulquirra whispered putting his hands on my face and kissing me lightly.

"Good bye." I yelled walking to the gate Aizen set up. I waved as the door closed and the human world opened up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Brina~: oh. holy. shitaki. I am so sorry you guys! ;A; I haven't even bothered uploading in how long? Anyways, this chapter, in my opinion kinda sucks so some feed back on what should happen is need ^^'' AND ANYWAYS! Thanks to those of you that bothered sticking up with me~ I LOVE YOU~ R + R my little bunnies~**

* * *

Part 4

As soon as I stepped out of the gate I was already being jumped by an unfamiliar presence. I skidded away almost falling out of the sky. I stared at the person in front of me. He had red spiky hair in a pony tail and was in a Shinigami robe. He was holding a Zambakto.

"Who are you espada?" he growled.

"Um, I'm not an Espada." I roll my eyes and ignore him dropping to the ground. I take the bracelet that cancelled my spiritual pressure and physical body. I turned to my human body in the middle of the woods outside of the cemetery.

"Wait comes back here now!" Spiky yelled jumping out after me.

"What?" I whine turning around to face him.

"Why is your reiatsu so high? I think it is even higher than Grimmjow's." he pointed his sword at me. My eye twitched at the name.

"You don't ever say that name around me." I growl my fist clenching as I flash stepped behind him and side kicked him. He flung through one tree in to the next.

"Fine you just attacked me so I attack you!" Spiky shouted.

"First tell me your name." I put my hand on my waist.

"Renji Abari, 2nd seat of squad 6." Renji said surprised I wanted his name. His name hit me from when one of Ichigo's friend who were going to get kidnapped instead of me. I quickly hid my spiritual pressure so no one else came over to us.

"You bastard!" I yelled into the air next to me. "Why couldn't you save me? Jesus no wonders Aizen hates the soul society!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as I collapsed to my knees.

"You guys didn't even know I was missing so it is okay." I shrug but couldn't stand up. I blushed as my stomach growled loudly. "Umm can you help me I can't get up?"

"Fine, but I have to take you to Urahara's to go get questioned." He huffed walking over to me and picking me up bridal style. "If any body asked I captured you and you didn't surrender."

"What ever I just want food." I sighed as he flash stepped. It was kinda boring this slow.

We stopped in front of a candy store; there was a memory of this in the back of my mind. I slammed my fist into my palm and smiled. Urahara's Shop! The candy store I always used to take Karin and Yuzu to when Ichigo was off with his friend when I was in high school. I sighed smiling remembering the times before I moved to America and got kidnapped my first week of Collage.

"My, my Renji who is this?" a blonde man with a green and white stripped hat stepped out of the store fanning him self. His shirt was open and he was wearing clogs. Kisuke!

"I don't really know." Renji sighed walking in behind him.

"Any why who was there at that thing when you got there?" Kisuke asked snapping the fan closed looking serious, but not remembering who I was.

I gasped when my gun dropped from the back of my pants were it was. It thanked on the ground and I jumped after it catching it before it hit the ground. Renji already having seen my flash step wasn't fazed. Kisuke looked amazed.

"Shun Po?" he asked amused.

"Any ways Urahara she was there when the gate opened." Renji sighed shaking his head at me.

"Her?" he asked snickering as he fanned him self again. "She barely has a trace of reiatsu it can't be her."

"Yay, where did it all go?" Renji asked looking around and stepping back as he saw my grip on Kuro Hime.

"I covered it up." I smiled tilting my head to the side as my stomach growled again and I clutched it rolling on the floor. "You promised me food damnit! So I want food or I'll send Hallibal and tell her you tried touching me."

"I don't know who that is." Renji and Kisuke asked sweet dropping.

"Oh! She's an espada but she is like a mommy!" I exclaimed then sniffled. "But my real mommy died when I was little. But it is cool I'm happy she is in a happier place."

"Okay? Hey you said we didn't know you were kidnapped what you were talking about?" Renji asked pushing a foam cup of instant roman in front of me with a fork.

"I'll explain but Kisuke I need to ask a question first." I said as I started to eat the roman practically drinking it.

"How do you know my name?" he asked smirking.

"My question first!" I yelled slamming my hands down. "Is Ichigo Kurazaki and his family still alive?"

"Yes now answer my question. You know my name but we don't know yours." Kisuke said in a all too serous tone.

"You don't remember me? I'm really hurt." I sigh placing a hand on my chest sitting down a now empty cup on the table and standing up. "I brought my baby sisters in for candy all the time."

"Azmarie?" he asked eyes wide. "But you're supposed to be at collage. And you were so weak before."

"Umm actually can I go get Ichigo first? I don't want to repeat myself." I laugh scratching the back of my head.

"Sure. Renji why don't you go with Azmarie to fetch Ichigo?" Kisuke smiled snapping his fan closed. "To make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Fine." Renji sighed ushering us outside as we walked to Ichigo's house.

"Hey grab my hand." I smiled at him as I held out my hand.

"Aren't you old enough to walk your self?" he snapped but grabbed my hand.

Without another word I super flash stepped home. He stared shocked.

"How do you know where he lives?" Renji asked but fallowed as I opened the door walking straight to the kitchen. 12 a clock, Yuzu just served lunch so they are in the kitchen. "You can't barge in here."

"Renji you need to knock before you come in the house." Ichigo growled stepping out almost dropping his bowl of rice. "Azmarie?"

"Hey Ichigo! Miss me?" I ask as he tackles me, almost crying. "Hey Yuzu Karin, Daddy I'm home for a little bit before I have to go back!"

"Azmarie?" The rest of my family yelled running out to tackle me.

"Hey I missed you too." I laughed squeezing Yuzu and Karin tightly as Ichigo and Dad got off. "Actually I was wondering if I could catch up with you guys tonight because I need Ichigo."

"Umm sure. Then that means we have enough time to air out your room." Dad smiled ruffling my hair. Then he turned serious. "You need to talk to me before you go to bed. There's something different about you. I can't tell but you've changed."

"I'll explain everything to you later daddy." I sighed then smiled brightly. "Well I'll be back later! Yuzu, Karin I have some extreme shopping to do with you later today! I'm sure you don't like shopping with over protective Ichigo and dad. Then we'll catch up! Well later my homies!"

"Wait sis where are we going?" Ichigo said as I dragged him outside to a waiting Renji. "Why is Renji here?"

"Grab my hand Spiky." I said gripping Ichigo's tighter as he straightened out.

Renji sighed but grabbed my hand. Ichigo got an even more confused face. I just smiled at him and closed my eye. I took a deep breathe. I quickly super flash stepped to Urahara's shop. He was standing outside waiting for us.

"Tell me what's going on here now Azmarie." Ichigo demanded. "You disappear for 2 damned years and don't say a word. Let alone even try to call us. Do you know how worried we've been? Yuzu and Karin have been even more depressed."

"If you shut the hell up I could fucking tell you." I glared at him.

"Now, now Miss Kurazaki." Kisuke smiled. "You have some explaining to do to all of us. Come inside and Ururu has started some tea."

"Wait you went to Hat and Clogs before us?" Ichigo yelled as we walked inside.

"Actually soul reaper boy over there caught me when I left Hueco Mundo." I sighed sitting down.

"Why the fuck were you in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo yelled slamming his hand down.

"Because thanks to your dumb ass I got kid napped the 2nd trimester of 1st year and now there practically my family." I yelled smacking him. "That is the only reason I came back. No actually it was because of Grimmjow being a dick."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked sitting up from the place on the floor.

"Okay I'll explain it all to you 3 then." I sighed smiling as a little girl handed me a cup of tea. "It all started when I left to America. After the first trimester I was bored as hell but still. No one talked to me because they thought I was crazy. Then some fuck-turf kidnapped me. I of course thought it would be fun until I meet some dick face named Aizen. They were nice to me. Hell I got paid actually as a bribe to join them actually. This brings to why I'm here. I only have 4 months before I have to go back."

"When you have to go back?" Ichigo asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain." I smiled lightly ruffling his hair. "But no more interruptions okay?"

"What ever." He sighed sipping hi tea.

"It started yesterday. I was once again asked by Aizen to join them. Said no then got the rest of the day off." I sighed staring into my tea. "So I went to take a nap in Grimmjow's room. Because I simply fell in love with and we always take naps with each other. But when I woke up he was gone. Then I saw him and queen slut practically fucking each other in the hall way. Ii was devastated and heart broken so I wanted to go home. And Szayel has been begging me to try some thing exchange for a way home. So I went to him. He gave me a shot which increased my reiatsu and speed. Then I decided I would become an Espada. But when I was leaving I decided I would leave for a year. Then I accidently killed Lolly. Then as for revenge I had a mega make out session with Ulquirra. I fell in love again but then decided only a couple of months."

"You're going to be and Espada?" Ichigo's voice cracked.

"Yes I'm sorry." I whispered standing up and walking to the door. Without looking back I quickly flash stepped away.

* * *

**Brina: See? I told you it sucked didn't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five (V)**

**-Author Note-**

**Brina: Okay! Chapter 5 yay…..yayz….Anyways! I got a really good review by someone so I decided to make this one really quick! But time jump~. So four-five months to where she's back in Hueco Mundo. **

**I also love…LOVE 3….reviews even if you guys aren't logged in or don't have a fanfiction account ~ So thank you to all those who made a good/bad review!~~**

**WARNING: Explicate language~~ and some small amounts of harsh smutt! You were warned.**

__Four Months Later__

I sighed as I stepped into my rather missed room. All things in same place as I had left them. I smiled, the heavy large hole in my heart still there, making the smile just barely reach my eyes. My hand traced the simple couch's back. Home. This is my real home. Not anywhere else.

"Oh the little slut is back." A voice sneered from behind me.

"G-Grimmjow." I stuttered, quickly turning around, my bottom hitting the back of the couch.

"Surprised to see me you whore?" He growled, hand gripping the couch next to my side. "What the hell did you think you fucking did? You fucking kissed that gay ass!"

"You don't own me you annoying bastard!" I yelled, gasping as his large hand wrapped around my throat. A small whimper leaving me.

"Annoying bastard, huh? Well guess what woman?" He bite my neck harshly, a small scream leaving me as blood trickled from the wound. "Is this so damned annoying?"

I clenched my eyes, feeling his hand roughly grab my breast. His hand squeezing it harshly. A tear slipped down my eye. The hand left my throat, going down to my ass and grabbing it, pulling me closer to him. A hard bulge pushing against me.

"What do you think you are doing trash?" A cold monotone said from my door way.

"Your fucking savoir is here." Grimmjow hissed.

"Big damn word." I mumbled, only to have a piercing pain burn against my face, I fell over the back of the couch, my head bouncing off the hard floor.

Stars danced my eyes, a loud cracking sound came. The noise sounded like a growl in the back ground of the ringing in my ears. I could feel blood trailing from my nose. My eyes flickered, back and forth. Cold hands touched my face, along the teeth marks on my neck, on the bruise. Bright, forest green flashed in a blur.

XxXxX_\(^o^)/_XxXxX

"Tsk, tsk. First day 'ack and your already causin' trouble?" I heard Gin chuckle lightly.

"G-Gin?" I mumbled, sitting up gently, wincing as I went to rub my neck.

"Welcome Back dear." His grin widened lightly.

"Oh why thank you." I rolled my eyes. "Bastard punched me in the face didn't he? None to cliché, eh?"

"Of course. That beast could've gotten you pregnant if Ulquiorra hadn't stepped in." His eyes slanted open.

"What!?" I screamed loudly, the door slamming open.

"Gin-Sama…" Halibel twitched angrily.

"Well it's matin' season 'is month." He pouted, pawing at her braids gently.

"Bunny! You slutty bitch give me a fucking hug!" Nnoitra laughed, hugging me with that large seductive shark grin.

"Nnoi-Nnoi!" I smiled, hurting my face lightly as my nose crinkled. "I look like shit don't I?"

"Of course." He smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Azmarie." A pleased sounding voice smiled as all the Espada's moved out of the way.

"Aizen-Sama." My smile widened as he picked me up to a somewhat standing position. "I missed you."

"As we to you." He chuckled, a cool spin-tingling sound. Chilly to some. " You need your rest. Everyone out now, we have a meeting."

They waved to me as they left. Aizen gave me a small kiss on my forehead before going. I realized I wasn't in the infirmary room. But a small room Aizen had set up for me when I first came here. To persuade me. Now I was to comfort me. I was in a large bed, fluffy pillows, and large quilted thick blankets. It was soft, not many people knew where it was. The main light got shut off when everybody left the room. A night light filled the room. I touched my face. It wasn't swollen, no. But it did hurt a lot.

"Azmarie Kurosaki." That cold, familiar voice whispered as I looked up to see the cold black haired man.

"U-Ulquiorra!" I smiled happily, only to feel the cold lips on my own.

I gasped gently, my eyes closing softly. I went to lift my hand, to tangle in his hair. But as soon as it began, it ended. And he was gone. Like it had never even happened to began with. I touched my lips, a small blush burning my cheeks. The door crept open. I looked up, praying Ulquiorra had come back.

"Azmarie, we need to talk." The voice growled.

Home sweet home, I do believe?

**Brina: Okay, it is short. Forgive me for that. But my mom was being a douche. My sister had her friends over, and I was doing umm…writing? Chapter 6 is coming up soon, any ideas on short Christmas special for Azmarie, Gin, Nnoitra, and Aizen? As a small family of course!**

**Ideas are welcome though dearies!**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all.**


End file.
